The Moaning Crown
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: When certain ponies are caught by a strange plant, they discover it wants the opposite of harm from them. And they're in for the experience of a lifetime...
1. Rainbow Dash

~l~

It was a dim, bleak morning in the Everfree Forest.

Birds sang, insects chirped their early tunes. The normal thick fog that occupied the forbidding trees was not as plentiful.

Some areas of the surrounding foliage even had spots of sunlight leaking through. It almost looked welcome…

Dark green moss crunched under the cyan-furred hoof of a Pegasus as she tread through the forest, bright magenta eyes quickly darting forth and thro.

The flashy rainbow tail trailing behind her did give the area a bit more calm hue to it, but she was smart enough to be cautious, as she had so insistently been warned.

"_And remember, Rainbow, wolves run amuck in those parts, so watch your back!" _Twilight's words echoed in her head.

She sighed and glanced dismissively at the saddlebags hanging around her flank.

"I still don't see why I'm the one that has to deliver stupid supplies to Zecora's place." Rainbow pouted to herself.

She hated being in the Everfree Forest just as much as everypony else. But the fact that she wasn't allowed to fly made it all the worse.

"Sorry, Dash. But the ingredients for this potion are far too fragile, so no winging it this time." The Pegasus mimicked her friend's quote.

She rolled her eyes and glanced around, bored from all the walking. Her legs also ached slightly, and a nice spot to rest sounded rather nice.

Moments after thinking this, Rainbow spotted a small clearing off the dirt path leading to Zecora's house. It was illuminated by a blotch of dim sunlight that splayed through the sagging tree leaves.

The pony smiled to herself and trotted off-path through the thick grasses towards the sunny clearing.

The dank smell of the forest slowly began to disappear as she drew closer to the grassy clearing.

Noticing that it was actually rather colorful, -white and blue flowers scattered around, brighter grasses and berry bushes decorating the area- only made her feel more at home. This place matched her color style.

Rainbow smiled and reached back onto the saddlebags, lifting them off her and setting them down gently in the grass.

It felt nice to finally lift the weight off and stretch her glorious wings out and touch them to the air.

The Pegasus grinned for a moment before she crouched down, wings held high.

'_whoosh!'_

And she was gone…dashing throughout the clearing at unfathomable speeds.

If one focused enough, they might be able to spot the rainbow-colored blur that flashed around the trees and plants, and the shining mane that went along with it.

Rainbow laughed at herself, slowing to a glide as her eyes looked around at the beautiful oasis in the middle of the dark Everfree Forest.

She flew around in small circles, gliding her small hooves through the soft grass.

It was at that moment of peace and relaxing freedom that she spotted a sudden glimmer throughout the beautiful foliage.

The laughing Pegasus was suddenly curious. She glided over to the strange shining thing that stood out from everything else.

She set down, hooves touching something soft and mushy, it was comforting to her.

Staring at the glimmering silvery bulb, -it rested atop a soft purple pedestal- Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

Curiosity got the best of the young female and she took a couple more steps closer to the bulb, reaching out a tentative hoof to touch it…

'_WHUMP!'_

The pony shrieked in surprise as she was suddenly flipped on her side as the world snapped to purple.

Her nose immediately filled with an immensely strong scent of a flower, mixed with her favorite beverage: apple cider.

"What the…" She looked around in a mixture of surprise and anger.

In all directions was just a soft wall of dim purple, creating a small space, barely big enough for her to move around freely.

She curiously reached a hoof out and touched the walls. They were firm and soft and cool.

Rainbow calmed down slightly when she realized what this thing was.

"A flower?"

She turned back to the glittering silver bulb. It simply rested there atop the flower's thick pistil. The six large petals of the plant seemed to have snapped closed when she got too close to it.

"It's probably just some weird plant that grows on its own like the others," Rainbow assured herself. "I'll ask Zecora about it later…now how do I get out of here?"

She was about to glide up to the top of the flower to look for an escape, when she felt something touch her right hind leg.

Gasping in surprise again, Rainbow spun around and looked down.

A small vine had appeared through a slit in the top of the petals, it waved around slightly, looking alive.

The pony immediately flinched back and swatted the vine away with a hoof, backing up a step.

It curled back slightly, before going right back to her and gently curling around one of her front hooves.

"Hey!" Rainbow squeaked in surprise. It felt so strange to see a vine wrap around you like a living thing. Her eyes widened with worry, suddenly thinking this plant, -which was definitely alive- might be hostile.

She tried to yank her hoof away from the small vine, it gently but firmly tugged back against her.

Staring at the vine worriedly, she felt another identical vine wrap around her hind hoof as well.

"What are you doing? Stupid thing!" Rainbow yelled, trying desperately to yank free from the vines, but it proved futile. For every hard tug she gave, the vines matched her strength and tugged her back.

The Pegasus's worry began to rise. But she also couldn't help but having a sense of curiosity as to what the strange flower was trying to do.

Spotting three more identical vines slithering into the petals through the top, Rainbow started to get scared.

Her breathing quickened as two more vines quickly curled around her two remaining limbs…she hated being bound by anything.

Freedom was her greatest gift and specialty, and she had a bad feeling as to where this was going.

The vines slowly tugged on her limbs, lifting her slightly into the air and gently pressing her back against the pistil, her small body slightly sinking comfortably into the softness of it.

"Stop it! Please!" She squealed out as she furiously beat her wings like a hummingbird. This proved to disturb the flower's procedure, as her wings were powerful enough to reach speeds faster than light itself.

But nevertheless, the fifth vine finally snuck up and wrapped around her middle, gripping tightly and working with all of the vines to firmly press Rainbow back into the soft foamy pistil, disabling her wings from moving.

It wasn't painful, but it let her know quickly that there was no getting away from the vines, and they would have none of her escape attempts.

The Pegasus shot a magenta-colored glare at the walls of the flower before sighing in exhaustion and drooping her wings to her sides.

"What do you want with me, you stupid thing!" She huffed angrily.

The answer came sooner than expected. The flower surprised her when another, much smaller vine slipped into the petals.

It was thin as a pencil, snaking slowly and precisely through the air in an almost serpentine fashion towards Dash's exposed belly. She knew for sure that the sharp-looking thing was about to stab her, and braced herself.

Instead, she felt the thin vine gently poke her tummy. Rainbow watched the tiny thing feel through her soft blue fur as it began to slide down towards her groin.

She winced and wiggled, trying to shoo the tendril away, but it persisted, easing toward the Pegasus' more private areas, tapping gently all the way, like the wispy feeler of a large bug.

Rainbow's face burned and she shivered as the oddly smooth vine slid right over her exposed nethers. Irritated, confused, and somewhat frightened, she kicked her hooves, squirmed, and even whipped her rainbow tail. The tendrils around her middle and limbs had her completely helpless.

A new feeling flushed into her magenta eyes as the devious vine gently poked around her furry lower lips. She barely had time to prepare herself for the next surprise.

Rainbow could only yell and struggle as her pencil-thin assailant suddenly and effortlessly slid through her slit and into her body. She gasped and her cheeks burned as the vine made its way easily inside. The more she resisted, the more the tendril wiggled, coiling gracefully against her inner walls.

"Get out of me and get _away_ from me you- you…you whatever you are!"

Of course there was no way for a plant to understand her, but Dash was angry. She loved her freedom and was having a pleasant flight until this _thing _captured her, and now what? Her yells fell unheard to the silent vegetative predator as it continued to coil and feel around inside her most private parts.

She was in shock, while at the same time there was a strange feeling of pleasure sweeping throughout her hips as the vine poked around. But she didn't want to let the assailant know that she was actually enjoying what it was doing. So she continued to shout and yell, even though she knew it was useless.

Rainbow paused in the middle of an insult comparing the flower to something she almost regretted saying.

'_gurgle'_

She looked down, wincing at the sight of the thin tendril snaking from her nethers, wondering what the odd new sound might be. It grew louder, to a bubbly rumble, and all of a sudden the pressure at the base of the pencil-thin vine released.

Dash squealed and kicked her hooves helplessly as a thick and very cold substance suddenly erupted inside her passage. She closed her eyes and yelped as another gush of sap came, then another, then another.

"It's _cold!" _she squeaked, trying in vain to push her knees together as yet another burst came along. The chilly goop had nearly filled her when it finally stopped, leaving the Pegasus shivering from the cold in such a sensitive place.

The pencil-thin vine finally retreated. Dash barely managed to keep her string of curses family-friendly as she watched it disappear below, her teeth on the edge of chattering from the cold.

She wriggled, watching as the thick, sticky sap began to drip from her lower lips. Putting away her lingering fright, Rainbow began to push, trying to somehow expel the syrupy stuff from her body. To her dismay, however, the sap had cooled and thickened greatly as it leaked from her nethers, sealing her sensitive lips shut and keeping the sap inside.

Dash was more confused than ever now, kicking, thrashing her tail, even trying to bite the vines that gripped her, but they had her utterly powerless. She yelled at the flower even more, knowing it would do little to aid her.

The sap began to warm inside her, liquefying, glowing as it soaked easily into her walls. Rainbow's struggles began to soften, her yells became less frantic, and her thoughts slowly turned from fear and confusion to calmness and…something else. She sighed and blushed at the feeling that was welling up inside her.

The sap, in fact, was a chemical containing a powerful aphrodisiac that activated when warmed. As the sap grew warmer, it began to glow and liquefy. Rainbow's arousal skyrocketed in seconds and her body grew tenderly warm as the sap worked magic inside her.

Her nerves tingled while her soft blue lips flushed a light pink, easily noticed through the cyan fur. She sighed and glared with half-lidded eyes around the purple walls of the devious flower. The liquid had quickly turned her into a struggling victim, to a relaxed pony. After a couple minutes, Rainbow began to whimper softly, the feeling of pleasure persisted to grow and grow within her walls.

It was unbearable. She tried all she could to try to satisfy her new urge that the plant had caused. Flicking her bright rainbow tail up and brushing it against her nethers, giggling slightly at the feeling. But the need for release was far from satisfied. And all the Pegasus could think about was the torturous, pleasant feeling that refused to leave as the liquefied sap glowed within her.

She was at the complete mercy of the flower.

"P-Please…" Rainbow moaned quietly, unable to endure the feeling anymore. The plant seemed to sense her pleas, and answered with a new tendril that quietly slipped into her private zone of purple petals.

She eyed this one with a slight smile, catching on to the flower's scheme. She quickly realized the objective of the stiff, bulb-like vine. The end was covered in small grooves and bumps, with soft, rippling bristles down the length, and was shaped like a teardrop with the large end up.

Her wings fluttered slightly with anticipation as the bulb grew nearer, -the vines had since let up on them- snaking through the air directly towards the Pegasus's precious entrance.

Dash gasped in pleasure as the vine's grooved, bristled bulb touched against her entrance, wasting no time in gently slipping between her flushed lower lips and into her body. She squealed loudly at the new intrusion, jerking her knees in reply, taken aback by the strength of her own arousal.

The vine slid deep into her flushed walls as the sap lubricated her within. She couldn't stop the continuous moans escaping her lips as it brushed inside her tender passage, finally reached its max destination.

"So…deep…" Rainbow moaned in growing pleasure. The bulb began to swell gradually, effectively sealing the gap near her lips and locking the sap inside, while also matching her size perfectly. This only earned another small pant from the nearly satisfied pony.

The aphrodisiac was very powerful, and it glowed brighter within her as she grew warmer from the pleasure the intruder was providing.  
Before she could wonder what else the flower was capable of, the small bumps and bristles on the bulb slowly began to pulse rhythmically against her walls. Rainbow cried out in ecstasy, squeezing her magenta eyes shut.

The powerful combination of the stimulating sap and pulsating vine quickly brought the squealing Pegasus to a massively strong climax. Her walls clenched down onto the bulb tightly as her strings of moans came together in a song of delight. Back arching while her wings stretched to the sky, Rainbow rode the path to the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced.

In the moment that she was paralyzed and trembling in total bliss, the bulb within her began to siphon out the nutritious mixture of liquefied sap and the pony's own juices. As the glowing concoction was siphoned away by the grooves in the pulsating bulb, the reaction also left plenty of moisture to soak back into Dash's body, ensuring that she stayed perfectly hydrated.  
The plant received food, and the prey received water.

After a total twenty seconds, Rainbow finally soared back down to Earth from her moment of ecstasy. Sighing with satisfactory peace, she allowed her wings to droop and relaxed her entire body, eyes half-lidded as she looked down at the bulbous vine that still held firmly within her. She could see the glowing purple mixture of sap and her own fluids draining away through the grooves.

"You…you are definitely something…" The pleasured pony giggled.

She soon felt the sap begin to work again, soaking into her walls and earning a new blush across her nose. The tingling feeling returned to her insides; arousal came where arousal was due.

The bulb shifted slightly as it began to pulsate again, and ended up smearing a tiny amount of the stimulating sap across her outer pleasure point.

Rainbow gasped and arched her head back from the massive shiver that racked her body. She curled her wings in again and squealed a bit as the bulb turned up the heat. The thick, soft bristles of the bulb rippled tenderly inside her while the firm bumps pressed into her walls.

Dash's arousal was nothing but a slow crawl towards her climax. She desperately kicked her hooves, wiggled her body, and fluttered her wings, struggling to push herself closer to the edge, but there was nothing she could do. The urge was almost painful, if the pony's squeals and moans were any indication of what was happening inside her.

"Come on…come on…please…ohhh…"

She did her best to spread her legs and relax, but she was tensing too hard. However, the flower felt the resistance lessen and began to urge the bristled bulb deeper into her body.

When it could not go any further, the grooves and bumps began to pulsate faster than ever, stroking every inch of the pony's soft walls. The rippling bristles assaulted her inside and out. Overcome with bliss, the rainbow Pegasus squeezed her eyes shut and cried out as she struck a terrifyingly powerful climax.

A wave of pleasure crashed through her body, sending her higher than the very clouds she adored so much. What began as a tingle in her tummy ended in an orgasm that proved to be even more shatteringly strong than the last. Rainbow nearly screamed in ecstasy as her back arched, her wings flapped frantically, pushing herself deeper into the pedestal as she curled her rainbow tail around the pleasuring vine as if holding on for dear life.

High in the clouds above the Everfree Forest, one could hear bolts of lightning crackling madly. None would ever guess that it was the cause of a trembling orgasm from the weather-controlling Pegasus.

Below her, the grooves of the bulbous tendril glowed bright purple as they slowly drained away every last bit of the mixture of sap from within her. It continued to pulsate as Dash clenched down on the bulb with her deeply flushed lower lips.

After a few more breathless moments of unbelievably intense pleasure, the pony felt the siphon finally cease the pulsations, deflating like a punctured basketball. She winced and squealed weakly as it slid gently out of her tenderly sensitive nethers, leaving her hanging, as exhausted as could be.

Dash's vision was blurring before the flower even lowered her down from the pistil. The moment her freed hooves touched the base of the purple canopy, she collapsed, breathing heavily, tingling from nose to tail.

She sighed in contentment and absolute peace. Exhausted and intensely relieved from the flower's devious little act, Rainbow was ready to sleep on the spot.

"You…just became…twenty percent cooler…" Was the last thing Rainbow Dash mumbled before drifting off to a comfortable sleep inside the protecting purple petals of the flower.

~l~

The late morning sun shone down on the odd purple bulb sitting amongst the trees. It almost appeared as stained glass, with the sparkling pistil tip showing over the bulb and the looping tendrils arcing gracefully up the sides of the closed petals.  
To any passersby, the large flower might appear to be an enormous crown…

~l~


	2. Fluttershy

~l~

The pitter-patter of Angel's tiny paws sounded against the soft grass at the edge of the Everfree Forest.

The small white-furred bunny looked around with bored eyes, scanning the area for the grasshopper he had been chasing. It managed to lure him all the way to the tree line, and he peeked around the bushes hungrily.

His ears twitched annoyingly every time a bird chirp high up in the trees interrupted his smooth concentration. Rolling his eyes and lifting a couple leaves, he finally spotted his prey.

Angel glared momentarily before lunging at the insect perching on a twig. Victory was within the rabbit's paws when-

'_CRACK' _

Angel yelped slightly at the sound of crackling thunder in the distance of the Forest. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he turned back and saw the grasshopper was nowhere to be found.

He sighed and walked past the tree line, climbing atop an oddly curved tree and peering above the dark forest. It was actually quite a nice morning. Birds sang happily while the butterflies graced the air with their beauty.

Even a gentle breeze could be felt throughout the usually dark and gloomy plantation. The rabbit found the anomaly. High above the trees was a patch of dark clouds- which wasn't abnormal- but Angel saw minor flashes of lightning.

His ears twitched curiously. There was never any lightning in the Everfree Forest...and the bunny was determined to find out why there was now.

It could mean trouble.

~l~

"Oh, hi, Angel. I was wondering when you'd show up. It's nearly lunch time." The yellow-furred Pegasus spoke gently as she saw the white rabbit bound up to her.

He stared at her as she carefully inserted bird seeds into the nests high up in the tree near her cottage. He stomped his foot impatiently.

Fluttershy smiled at him as she slowly descended down onto the grass and touched down hoof, light and quiet as a feather. "Sorry about that, here, I got you a very nutritious carrot today." She beamed as she handed the rabbit a small orange vegetable.

Angel simply shook his head, pointing behind him back in the direction of the Forest. Fluttershy smiled softly back to him.

"Oh now Angel, you remember we've had talks about you being like this. Please eat your lunch. It's healthy for itty bitty wabbits like you." She said in her most babyish voice, holding the carrot out to him.

The annoyed rabbit started to shake his head. "Pretty, pretty please?" Fluttershy interrupted, offering him the most innocent stare she could provide, her light blue-green eyes staring into his. The bunny was impassive.

"Then…can you show me?" She tried.

Angel rolled his eyes, giving up and snatching the carrot from the pony's hoof and spinning around. He waved a tiny paw to follow him, and dashed off towards the tree line.

Fluttershy giggled softly as she glided through the air, curiously following the persistent rabbit.

~l~

After a couple minutes, the Pegasus had to say something.

"Um, Angel, if you don't mind me asking…where are we going?" She asked tentatively. The rabbit had merely led her ten feet into the Everfree Forest, when she started to get spooked.

He turned around, looked at her, took a bite of his carrot, and kept hopping. Fluttershy couldn't help but smile. But she was still frightened of the eerie forest, even though it wasn't as dark as usual.

She tried not to be worried. Angel was her favorite pet, and he always looked out for her. He wouldn't lead her into the forest unless there was a good reason.

So she tried to hide her small whimpers as she silently glided along in his wake.

After several more minutes, Angel started to wonder where he was going himself, looking up into the treetops. He couldn't see much of the sky anymore except for a few blotches of sun here and there. And the thunder bolts that attracted him to the forest had long gone.

"Angel, um, I know we had an agreement, but I really think we should be getting back n-"

But Fluttershy stopped herself with a gasp as she stared at the sudden beautiful sight. It was a large sudden clearing from all the trees and dark bushes.

Bright sunshine shown down on spectacular shades of grass and berry bushes, multi-colors of flowers decorated the entire area. The clearing led around a bend in the trees, so she could only see half of the beauty of this oasis in the middle of the Everfree Forest.

"Oh, my…this is sooo pretty!" Fluttershy said in awe as she watched the beautiful swaying trees in the morning light. "Angel, how did you know about this?"

The rabbit merely shook his head as he hopped onto the bright green grass and stared up into the sky. The dark clouds he had seen earlier had disappeared. The curious rabbit bounded forward. Even he could admit that the oasis was quite stunning.

The Pegasus slowly glided through the air behind him, her pink mane of hair flowing gently in the wind, gleaming from the bright sun.

"Oh, um, don't go too far, Angel!" She called out to the bunny as he hopped around to the bend in the trees. Merely rolling his eyes and ignoring her, Angel disappeared around the bend.

Fluttershy sighed as she gently fluttered her wings down to the ground and touched hooves into the soft grass, smiling as she looked around at the constantly stunning surroundings of the small oasis.

She knelt down to take a sip of water from a small pond glistening in the sun, when something caught her eye. Tilting her head curiously, she spotted it: A sparkling, bright white bulb, resting atop a deep mottled-green pedestal.

Fluttershy's eyes glistened slightly at the beautiful bulb; it drew her towards it. She slowly walked towards the thing, nearly entranced at its gentle glow.

The gentle pony looked down curiously as she stepped onto something, soft and smooth under her hoof. She looked around, quickly noticing that there was what seemed to be a large pad of the soft purple plant. The pedestal rested in the middle of it.

"It's a…big flower…"

Her voice was in awe as she slowly stepped towards the large middle of the flower, the white bulb shining there still. "I like flowers..." She smiled slightly as she reached up a gentle hoof to touch the glistening jewel.

Fluttershy's tiny ears perked up suddenly when she heard the large petals of the flower slowly lift off the ground. She turned and saw all six of the smooth, slightly opaque purple things closing in on her.

The Pegasus's first instinct was to run away, but her natural innocent curiosity got the best of her as she simply stood there and watched as the petals sealed the gap, closing off the sunlight and leaving her in a dim, gentle world of purple.

The immensely strong and soothing scent of the flower wafted into her nostrils, earning a gentle sigh from the yellow-furred pony.

"Um…Mr. Flower, why did you close up?" Fluttershy asked innocently, looking back at the white bulb. It was silent for a few moments as she stood there, slightly confused. But the plant was so beautiful, and peaceful. The scent was overpowering, and the air grew thick and pleasantly warm.

Her questions were answered as she spotted a vine slip through a slit between the sealed petals above. It slowly slid against the pedestal- what she realized to be the pistil of the flower- and wiggled towards her. She eyed the plant curiously as it snaked through the air.

It stopped directly in front of her face, seemingly staring at her. Fluttershy stared back with a curious smile. "Hello, um…vine." She spoke quietly, looking cross-eyed at the wiggling plant.

Instead of responding, it simply poked her gently on the nose. Fluttershy giggled softly.

The vine then continued to snake downward, sliding smoothly against her furry chest before reaching her front hoof, and slowly curling around it. She just looked down curiously at the vine. But glanced up again as three more identical plant appendages entered the enclosed flower, slowly slithering gently through the air towards the Pegasus.

A small amount of worry crept into Fluttershy's mind as the vines gently poked at her side and curled through her tail slowly. "Stop it vines! That tickles!" She giggled as they slid over her thighs and softly curled around her back hooves.

Fluttershy began to get a little scared as the three vines softly tugged at her hooves, and the fourth one began to curl around her remaining leg. She suddenly dove down on her belly and covered her face between her front hooves, whimpering softly, suddenly thinking the flower might want to hurt her.

She was shaking as the vines around her hooves shifted slightly, the one curling around her leg pausing. A couple silent moments passed and the vines did the opposite of what the scared pony thought…they uncurled.

She gasped slightly as she saw the vines withdraw from her hooves and stay there, waving through the air. One of them seemed to droop down, hanging in front of her face as it slowly slithered back out of the overhead slit in the petals.

But Fluttershy was curious once more. "Wait…" She spoke softly as she rose to her hooves and nudged the vine with her nose.

"You don't want to hurt me…you're just a flower that likes to cuddle…" The pony smiled gently and nudged the vine again. It seemed to look back up at her, realizing she wasn't afraid anymore.

The flower seemed to be happy and the vines gently curled back around her hooves. Fluttershy simply smiled as a fifth identical vine slipped through the petals and nudged gently at her middle, making sure the Pegasus didn't object before it slowly curled around her and hugged softly against her smooth fur.

The strange vines simply curled around her yellow fur, stroking it softly, comforting and making the Pegasus shiver slightly at the gentle massage.

Fluttershy just stood there, enjoying the pleasant softness of the vines. A few minutes passed until she felt something. Turning her head in curiosity, she looked under her and noticed with surprise…a sixth vine.

This one was much smaller than the others. Thin as a pencil and waving around much more serpentine-like. It almost looked cute. The pony stared at it curiously, wondering what its purpose was.

Her silent question was answered as the wispy little vine gentle poked between her legs. Fluttershy gasped and jerked her knees in surprise.

"That tickled!" She squeaked, blushing slightly at the feeling that flushed through her hips. She hadn't felt that in a while.

"Um…that's a weird place to poke me, Mr. Vine." She said with a nervous laugh as she glanced at the thin vine hovering near her groin.

But as Fluttershy said this, she felt the five vines gently tug her backwards, spreading her hooves slightly as she was lifted an inch off the ground in a standing position and slowly pressed back into the extremely soft and comfortable pedestal of the flower.

The vines around her weren't bonding her. They were simply holding her gently against the pedestal. They were actually so placid and loose that Fluttershy could have easily pulled down from them if she felt like it.

But she was curious…and she _did_ really like flowers.

"Wh-What are you doing, um, flower?" She asked, somewhat scared still, but mostly curious. She had never seen a plant quite like this, so strange, and gentle, and…alive.

The flower responded with the vines gently rubbing against her fur soothingly, earning another sigh from the gently massaged pony.

But her attention was suddenly turned to the small pencil-thin vine that was still hovering close between her legs. Her pink tail flicked slightly at the ticklish sensation as the tiny vine poked just above her nethers.

Then she felt her hind hooves being slowly and gently pulled apart. The Pegasus wasn't that naïve. She knew that this position was certainly a curious one. And she was considering pulling away from the vines, as they were barely even restraining her.

But at the same time…she was curious. This wasn't some animal predator or another stallion. It was a plant! Surely it wasn't going to do what she almost thought it was…at least unless it had a good reason. So the shy pony didn't move, although letting an almost curious whimper escape her mouth as she watched the tiny vine gently poke against her more private areas.

Only a few seconds passed before the vine finally moved forward. Fluttershy emitted a small gasp as the smooth vine gently slipped into her body. It was not a gasp of fright, but of surprise, as she didn't think the vine would actually do it.

Shivering slightly from the feeling passing through her hips as the oh-so-gentle vine coiled gracefully within her, Fluttershy spoke quietly. "M-Mr. Flower…I'm not sure you should be doing that-_oh!_" She squealed timidly as the vine passed through a certain spot deep inside her.

It was absolutely painless but very intrusive…or was it? Fluttershy wiggled one of her hooves slightly. The vines were only holding her gently against the soft mushy pedestal. She was about to pull a hoof away to see if the flower would object, when she heard a strange sound.

'_gurgle'_

Her teal eyes peeked down at the source of the sound. The base of the thin vine, connected at the bottom of the pedestal, was bulging slightly.

Before the Pegasus had a chance to speak, she felt the pressure in the tiny vine erupt deep inside her. "Eek!" Fluttershy squeaked in surprise as a very cold and thick fluid gushed into her passage. She was still squirming when another spurt came along…then another…then another…and another…

"Okay! Please! It's _cold!" _she squeaked. The vines held her tighter as she squirmed and shivered in their grasp.

A moment later the thin vine finally slithered out of her entrance and retreated into the base of the flower, allowing some of the pale-violet fluids to drip out from her nethers.  
In moments the syrupy sap had effectively sealed her soft lips to prevent any more from escaping. The pony shivered, her teeth chattering quietly, though she was still more confused than frightened. She was, strangely, hardly afraid at all.

Fluttershy endured her shivering for only a few moments more. A soft tingle crept up her tummy as the sap began to warm and liquefy within her, glowing deep violet-purple as the harmless chemical came to life, thinning out into a gentle liquid that soaked into her walls.

The Pegasus's eyes widened as the powerful aphrodisiac in the sap went to work. The spark had struck and was now a wildfire of arousal that grew faster than she had ever felt. The warmth was sudden and astounding, earning a timid moan from the shy Pegasus.

"Oh, my…" Her hooves curled in slightly from the pleasure, barely able to contain herself. A blush burned across her nose even as her lower zones flushed deeply. She was panting now, fluttering her wings slightly and flicking her tail up against her soft belly, twitching as it struck her nethers.

No words were spoken, but the flower sensed that she was ready. With a quiet rustle, a new vine entered her vision, rising up from the base of the flower. This one was much thicker than the others, ending in a grooved bulb with small bumps and tiny hairs all over.

Fluttershy stared at the bulb curiously. But judging by what the previous vine had done, she was sure of this one's purpose. Her arousal was so spiked by this point that she welcomed the bulb as it snaked closer to her groin. She knew her release was near, so she simply spread her knees and braced herself with a slight smile.

The flower wasted no more time as it slid up against her groin, searching for her precious entrance.

The Pegasus squeezed her eyes shut and moaned as the bulb gently pressed forward, parting her lips and sliding into her inner walls. It was so slow and gentle that Fluttershy actually pushed her hips forward, urging it further. Her mind was perfectly clear- there were no unnatural poisons or mind control of any sort- but she couldn't help enjoying what the flower was doing to her.

When the bulb finally reached as far as it would go, the base inflated just inside the pony's body, effectively sealing her passage to ensure that the sap could not escape.

As the Pegasus squirmed and moaned from the newfound pressure, the bumps and hairs covering the bulb suddenly began to pulsate rhythmically, sending a hundred shivers of unbearable pleasure through her body.

They stroked and rubbed gracefully along every inch of her walls, exciting her, caressing her entire inner passage with an alien tenderness that brought her soaring to the peak of her pleasure in seconds. It was strange but not at all unwelcome, with the pulsations bringing a wondrous relief to her tremendous arousal.

Fluttershy hadn't been subjected to such a pleasure in a while. Her long buildup time, the powerful aphrodisiac, and the pulsating bulb finally brought her to the edge of a knee-trembling climax.

The loud, musical sounds of ecstasy were surprising for such a timid pony. Wings stretched up to the sky, hooves curled tightly, back arched, and lower lips clenching down tightly on the bulb as it continued to pulsate mercilessly against her soft walls…Fluttershy let out a scream of orgasmic pleasure.

~l~

Angel had been distracted for the past ten minutes now. He was chasing a single butterfly. It seemed to be taunting the annoyed rabbit by making small swoops back and forth in front of his whiskers, before beating its wings and flying away.

His paws would always miss by mere centimeters. He finally growled, watched the annoying little insect land on a lily pad floating gently in a sparkling pond. He waited, watched as the butterfly gently stretched its wings…

Angel lunged.

'_splash!'_

The butterfly fluttered away into the warm sunny breeze, untouched. Shaking claws dug into the muddy edge of the pond as the rabbit pulled himself out of the water. Walking onto the bright green grass and shaking his soaking fur off.

He stared around with furious eyes for his prey, but it was nowhere to be found. Angel grumbled angrily and nearly yelped as he ran into a giant, silky wall, bouncing back onto his furry bottom. He shook his head and looked up, confused.

Standing there before him was a large plant, bright purple and tall. It seemed to be a massive flower bud, laying flat on the ground, with a silver bulb at the peak and thin tendrils curling up from the ground towards the top.  
The overall shape of the plant somewhat resembled that of a king's crown. Angel walked up and touched it with a paw- noticing how warm it was- and wondered what could possibly be inside it…

His ears suddenly perked up as Fluttershy's scream echoed around the bend in the trees. He turned on his heel, bounding off in the direction of his owner's cry.

Angel immediately spotted it: an identical purple crown-like plant. That's where Fluttershy's yell came from. He quickly ran up and started frantically pounding on the petals. His paws simply sank into the softness with each tiny blow.

Fluttershy's screams had stopped…but he could've sworn this is the direction where the noise came from. He shook his head and angrily raked a couple claws across the petal.

Angel yelped as a long vine- seemingly out of nowhere- struck him hard on the bottom with a sharp _'crack!'_

The bunny bounced away in an instant, hopping in circles and frantically rubbing his stinging bottom and fluffy tail. Angel put on a comical show as he danced around, patting his stung behind, shaking his tiny fist, and chattering away angrily in a rapid language only a rabbit could hope to understand- though he did not make the mistake of approaching the defensive flower again.

After a moment the bewildered bunny finally calmed, watching in wonder as the same vine rose up like a scorpion tail and continued to follow his movement. If it thought that it was defending something, then it simply mistook him as a predator. Whatever it is guardian must be important.

Angel gave up on the strange plant after a couple moments' consideration, being sure to give it a wide clearance as he bounded off into the woods in search of his owner. Fluttershy's cries _must _have come from somewhere nearby. Perhaps she ran into a spider web again.

But when he thought about it…they didn't exactly sound like cries of fright…

~l~

The yellow-furred Pegasus's chest was heaving rapidly. She was completely out of breath. That was the most powerful orgasm she'd ever felt, her vision dizzied by the sheer intensity of her pleasure. Her walls still clenched down tightly onto the bulb.

She watched curiously as the grooves down the length of the vine began to glow soft purple, and realized that she was seeing her own bodily fluids- mixed with a special chemical in the liquefied sap- being siphoned away to somewhere deep inside the flower.

"S-So that's…what you want…" Fluttershy spoke quietly, watching the flower with a little smile. "You're just…a hungry plant…getting food…"

The bulb wiggled, earning a soft moan from the pony. The vines gently stroked against her fur gently, and she suddenly realized that this flower wasn't quite done with her yet.

"Well in that case, Mr. Flower…I'm, um…happy to help..."

~l~


	3. Pinkie Pie

~l~

"Spike! I don't have all day!" Came the voice of a very anxious and impatient Twilight Sparkle.

Just then, a blur of purple burst out from a nearby pile of books on the messy floor. "Found it!" The little dragon announced gleefully, waving his small paw in the air, adorning the victory to the eyes of the purple unicorn.

An aura of gleaming light emanated around the book in his paw as it was magically levitated into the air. "Remedies for the Distressed Filly - Part 3. Thank you Spike!" Twilight nodded, turning around to address the pony sitting on the table behind her. Spike simply began re-shelving the multiple books Twilight had thrown around while searching, as usual.

"Alright Applebloom, I'm gonna need you to be very still, as this part is quite difficult and takes precision." Twilight explained as she flipped through the pages of the book. The peach-furred Applebloom gulped slightly.

"Alright. Ah'll try mah best." The little filly was shaking. Merely a few hours previously this morning, she had accidentally swallowed a large rotten peach without looking, now her belly was exactly the title of the book Twilight was scanning.

"Alright, this is the last step before we add the last potion mix Rainbow got from Zecora's, Twilight said, "Speaking of that, Spike, where IS Rainbow Dash? She's over an hour late." She noted, glancing at the clock hanging above her house's staircase.

Spike hopped onto a desk and glanced out the windowsill. "Actually Twilight, here she comes right now." He announced, spotting the glean of a certain Pegasus' tail and mane. A moment later they heard a knock on the front door. Twilight's horn glowed as the door swung open on its hinges.

"Hey guys!" Called Rainbow Dash as she stepped inside, carrying two saddlebags over her hind. Her hair was a bit more messy than usual, and there seemed to be something visually 'off' about her.

"There you are!" Twilight spoke, closing the door. "Where have you been?"

"At Zecora's hut, remember?" Rainbow laughed lightly, seeing Spike's curious look.

"I mean you're late. Walking or not, what took you so long?"

Rainbow simply waved a hoof dismissively, walking over to the table. "I just took a little break on the way, my legs aren't used to walking that long." The Pegasus shrugged, setting the saddlebags down on the floor.

Although Twilight raised a suspicious eyebrow, she decided to not think too much of it. "Oh well, I'm glad you're here. We got delayed so you're technically just in time." She said with a smile, walking over to the saddlebags and nudging them open.

"Well, glad I could help, see ya later Twilight!" Rainbow spoke quickly, walking over to the door.  
Suddenly, Spike spoke up.

"Hey, what's that weird smell?" He asked curiously, sniffing around as the Pegasus walked by him.

"What smell?" Twilight asked dismissively, tampering with the potion bottles Zecora had helped make. Unbeknownst to them, Rainbow nervously moved her tail between her legs. She had a feeling of what smell Spike might have caught.

"I got no clue. See ya guys, and good luck Applebloom!" With that, Rainbow flung the door open and sped off into the sky, leaving the others behind, confused.

Rainbow definitely had a reason to be nervous. Merely an hour beforehand, she had been sleepily released from a flower. The Moaning Crown. After the most intense sexual experience of her life-also the most enjoyable- from the strangely surprising but gentle plant, she had easily slipped into a peaceful nap. She woke up to find herself curled up like a baby on the forest floor, the large glorious purple flower laying its petals out beside her. Although exhausted, confused, and intrigued, the pleasured and giddy Pegasus simply got up and continued her mission for Twilight like nothing had happened.

But now as she soared through the air, she looked between her legs, and caught sight of her glistening nethers, scent still strong.

Rainbow couldn't help but laugh.

~l~

"Aw no thanks, Pinkie."

Applejack chuckled as her jubilant pink friend burst from the water again, spraying water droplets all around.

"Ya sure? This is great!" Pinkie Pie giggled, having the best time as she happily kicked and flailed her hooves about in the sparkling water of the small lake. Due to it being summer, the water had long since thawed and now it was the perfect cool temperature for swimming.

"Any other time Ah'd say yes," Applejack said, "But Ah really gotta get back to the farm now, it's harvestin' time again." The peach-furred pony explained with a smile.

"Whatever you say Applejack!" And with that, the pink party pony dived back under the water, spinning around playfully. She completely loved the feeling of floating in water, it was just so easy to lay there without holding yourself up at all.

"Heh, alrighty, see ya later Pinkie." Applejack called, turning in the other direction.

"Bye!" Pinkie shouted back, popping out from the water again. Applejack waved a hoof as she disappeared over the hill.

Pinkie giggled as she looked at the water behind her soaked hair. It hung straight in front of her face, dripping with water droplets, glistening a beautiful bright pink in the glorious afternoon sun overhead. This only made the pony giggle again, as she stared back at her silly reflection.

"Well hey there miss Pie Pinkie! You're my opposite and would you like to see who can hold their breath longer? Me or you? Go!" And with that, she ducked and shot into the water once more, taking up a huge breath in her mouth. She instantly pushed down, wiggling her hooves quickly as possible, swimming further down into the water. Her goal was to touch the bottom this time.

After a few seconds, she finally opened her eyes. Although it was a bright sunny day and the water was very clean, she still saw mostly a dark blue haze. At least for a few moments.

That's when a...brighter object came into view. It immediately caught her eye and she turned right, swimming towards the strange light in the water. She had only swam about four feet down, and the lake was not very deep. So Pinkie reached the glittering object within a few seconds.

Her breath was coming short, so she quickly kicked over to it, staring at the bright bulb-like object. It glittered a bright silver. If the water was a bit less hazy, the bulb might light up the floor below, which Pinkie sensed was a couple feet down.

She curiously reached out to touch the bulb. The pink pony flinched in surprise as a powerful blast of water hit her from all sides. She immediately squinted her eyes closed and writhed around. But she kicked even more as she felt the water push her down to the floor. Surprisingly, her belly was pressed down against something very soft, and foamy.

Pinkie didn't know what was happening, but she knew that she needed air, and very soon. But the water was pushing down on her too hard. That's when she realized.

_It's a suction!_

Right when the words crossed her mind, she felt the water slowly drain away from her, and she quickly gasped for air, breathing in quickly, tired from her short struggle. Unsure what happened exactly, and confused as to why everything was completely silent, she slowly peeked her eyelids open. Only to gasp in confusion.

She was surrounded by a large wall of a dark purple foamy substance. It was a small close-in, but big enough for Pinkie to stand up and move around. In the middle of the strange circular encasement was the tall pedestal. Attached to the top was the bright silvery bulb, which gave light to the darkness.

Pinkie quickly pushed her hooves up in realization.

She was captured! This strange thing had snapped close on her and sucked all the water out like a vacuum. She looked around, confused and still soaking wet. Her ears were popped from the water pressure. But the strong purple petals kept her safe. The trapped pony was also becoming very dizzy, for this plant was emanating the very lovely scent of a flower.

"Hello? Is somepony there?" Pinkie called out curiously, trying to make sense of the situation. "Who did this? I'd like to be let out cause this is boooring!" She called out in her usual tone, making a dull face, but only giggling at herself again.

It was at that moment that something finally happened. Pinkie suddenly felt some graze against her side.

"Eek!" She yelped in surprise, flinching back and smacking the little green vine away. But her surprise was instantly replaced with curiosity. She'd never seen a moving plant like this before. "Whoa...what is this?" She questioned with a slight grin, bending her front hooves down and bringing herself eye-level with the little wiggling vine. And thus, another identical vine curled up from the bottom of the pedestal.

Pinkie giggled ticklishly as it curled through her wet hair, playfully wrapping around her little ear before slithering away. She was smart enough to realize already that the plant did not wish to harm. As the purpose of draining the water for air would've been defeated. So she simply stood there, spinning in lazy circles as the vines would randomly poke at her. The scent was making her feel playful and happy.

She only smiled more as a third, fourth, and fifth vine appeared from a slit in the pedestal. They moved quickly and with ease, softly wrapping around her waist first. Only one stayed there as two others gently bound around her front hooves, slowly pulling her up into a standing position.

"This is weird, but fun!" She giggled, not really minding at all when the last two pulled her bottom hooves up. "Weee!" She squealed, feeling her tummy turn over when the five vines easily lifted her into the air and back against the soft pedestal. She playfully squirmed around, the vines were slightly ticklish against her drying fur.

Pinkie was showing no resistance, so the flower was very slow and gentle, as that was the best way to present itself as harmless. Even as it gently spread her legs, she sensed no danger. She was a basically innocent pony, never been put in any situation like this. Nopony had ever even explained to her about any 'adult-natured' things, so she only thought this friendly plant was playing with her. And she had nothing to worry about.

But like a predator on its prey, the flower continued its work, being extra slow and careful as this pony just giggled along. With the vines loose and able to be pulled away at any moment, a sixth vine appeared, slipping out from a different spot on the pedestal, more to the bottom. This one was pencil-thin and extremely slimy. It glistened lightly in the silvery glare, slowly wiggling up towards the pony softly pressed into the foamy flower.

Pinkie watched it carefully, giggling more as it grazed across her tummy. It was extremely soft and warm, and very slimy. It left a strange tingling sensation across her fur as it snaked around, curling through her pink hair, which hung in straight wet strings down past her shoulders.

As Pinkie began to relax, letting the warn tingling the vine left behind massage her nerves, it snaked back down across her tummy, gently slithering across her furry hips like a thin wispy feeler, but only warm and slimy for this pony. After a few slow seconds, the little curious vine reached her legs.

It gently curled around the fur, softly stroking against the tender skin between her thighs and nethers. This earned a uncontainable giggle from the pink party pony. She'd never been touched anywhere near there, and it felt ticklish. But Pinkie's eyes widened slightly when the tiny vine brushed through her furry nethers, sliding its warm sliminess in between her precious pink lips below.

She gasped, that feeling was definitely unexpected.

"Hey! That's where I go pee, what are you doing?" Pinkie giggled uncontrollably. Her nethers were tingling intensely from the devious little vine. But before she could think any further, it moved forward again. Pinkie yelped in surprise as the extremely gentle vine pressed against her entrance, easily slipping into her body.

"Eeeek!" She laughed loudly, panting at the same time, her tummy rising and falling quickly. She was unsure what to make of this. Never had Pinkie heard of being touched on that place. She'd never asked. It's not that she was that young, she had just never needed to know. But now, this vine certainly made her wonder if her lower entrance was used for something more than what she thought. The vine was very warm and slimy, slithering further into her. It tickled, it tingled, but above all...it felt very good.

So Pinkie quickly decided this must be something good. She assumed this strange plant was definitely magical, and for some reason, it wanted to make her feel good, so she didn't question it. Pinkie Pie didn't question things much. So she tried to relax, letting the plant do whatever it was doing.

But then, a brand new feeling slammed into the pony as the deep intrusive vine, began to softly vibrate inside her tender, sensitive walls. Pinkie screamed. This feeling was not tingly, or ticklish, it was far better than that. Unknown to the innocent pony, this was called pleasure, it was arousal.

"I-I...what is this?" Pinkie asked giddily, the vine softly rubbed back and forth, vibrating ever-so-slightly, stroking itself against her inner untouched depths. And right as she began to extremely enjoy this weird but pleasant feeling, the slimy little vine gently slipped out from her nethers. It quietly slithered back into the pedestal below, leaving her gently bound against the soft foamy middle, helplessly aroused.

"H-hey! Get back here!" She panted, already mixing her damp fur with sweat from the vine's devious little movements. It made her want more, and her insides were tingling from its touch. All the pink pony could do was lay there and whimper, only hoping the vine would return and continue whatever it did.

Her pleas were finally answered as a new vine once again slipped through the bottom of the pedestal. This one was much different than Pinkie's pencil-thin assailant. For it was much thicker, and its tip seemed to be swelled like a teardrop shape. It retained the same slimy glare as the previous vine, and the tip was covered in smooth little grooves. It even looked a little fuzzy and soft. On top of that, it glowed a dim, lazy purple.

Pinkie giggled. "Is that gonna go in between my legs?" She asked with a curious smile. Her question was silently answered as the vine snaked forward, brushing against her soft leg and touching the smooth bulb against her tender pink nethers. Pinkie parting her legs slightly was all the permission the vine needed to soft push forward as gently as possible, parting her lips and slipping into her body.

Pinkie screamed again, her sensitive walls immediately clenching down tightly onto the smooth bulb, urging it to move forward through her precious entrance. She was completely basked in the feeling. Nothing so big had ever entered her like this. The feeling was so intense it made her dizzy.

After a couple moments of Pinkie's tummy heaving quickly from her helpless pants, the grooves on the vine's bulb suddenly glowed brighter, and started to vibrate deep inside her walls. The scream that escape the pony's throat was harmonic as she arched her back, flicked her tail, squirmed her hooves...and was slammed into her first ever orgasm.

And a very powerful one it was...

~l~

A white hoof knocked impatiently on the door of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Where could that Pegasus be?" Rarity complained, adjusting the straw hat atop her head.

After minutes of waiting and searching for Fluttershy, she finally decided to give up, turning around grumpily and walking back down the path.

The unicorn squeaked in surprise as a blur of white suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Angel! You scared me half to death!" She said, panting and holding a hoof to her chest dramatically. The rabbit quickly shook his head and pointed a paw in the other direction.

"Sorry dear, but I must be going." Rarity quipped, simply walking right past Angel. But he stomped his foot and hopped right back in front of her, shaking his head angrily.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, annoyed slightly. He pointed his paw the other direction. Rarity looked this time. "Yes Angel, that's what we call the Everfree Forest." The unicorn rolled her eyes. But the rabbit squeaked angrily this time, pointing again and beckoning Rarity to follow him.

She stopped and tried to think why the little rabbit was acting this way. "Do you know where Fluttershy is?"

Angel nodded quickly. "Oh! Alright little guy, can you show me?"

~l~

"Wh-what...was...that?" The pink pony panted between long breaths. The flower's actions had brought on many things, and that last one was the most powerful and pleasurable thing Pinkie Pie had ever experienced. It had happened so suddenly, she barely saw it coming. Her entire little body tingled intensely, warm feelings washed all over and just made her feel...great.

Right now, she was practically exhausted. Whatever the plant was doing, it was giving her a workout. Unbeknownst to Pinkie, that vine was still glowing inside her. For her orgasm had brought on the expelling of her inner juices. The bulb thankfully suctioned them from her gently, glowing bright as they funneled down into the base of the pedestal.

The pony just laid there tiredly against the foamy middle, gently held by the loose vines. The one wrapped around her belly suddenly uncurled itself, slithering up her tummy and through her soft chest fur. This earned a tiny giggle from Pinkie. It stroked her neck and playfully wiggled through her still damp hair that hung down straight. Although she was mostly dry from the water, her fur and hair stayed slightly wet from sweating so much.

But she was a very energetic pony, and it wasn't long before her usual giddy self recovered. And the first thing she blurted out was:

"That was fun, let's do it again!"

Pinkie was excited to feel the bulb vine below move against her walls, she looked down and watched curiously as it ever-so-gently slipped from her lips, and suddenly pressed down onto her furry clit.

"Aaahhh!" She moaned out as it touched the most sensitive area on her body. She was certainly experiencing many new things today. But Pinkie was completely unable to make a noise when the bulb glowed, and gently vibrated against her pleasure point.

She was still young, and this was her first time ever doing anything like this, so it was extremely easy for her to come close to a second climax. And the flower sensed exactly that coming across the pony. It gently moved off her little button, and with ease, pushed back into her slick entrance, vibrating warmly and leaving poor Pinkie no chance at all to hold pleasure in. The nearby fishes worriedly swam away in the water as the pink party pony was powerfully slammed into the second orgasm of her life.

Her screams of massive pleasure would not stop. The vine mercilessly vibrated against her walls as she continued to clench down onto the smooth bulb. Wave after wave of pleasure pushed into her, and she was completely unable to stop it, but completely enjoying it.

The pink pony finally couldn't take it anymore, and her eyelids slowly fluttered closed as she passed out in the gentle holds of the flower. Safely asleep.

The Moaning Crown thankfully drank down her juices, and in return, it would hold her until she woke up, waiting to release the pony that so happily and willingly helped it.

It's amazing how pleasure can come with no consequences or bad vibes of any kind, isn't it?

~l~


	4. Shining Armor

~l~

Meanwhile...

Shining Armor inhaled the fresh breeze of the lush forest around him, although his posture looked peaceful, his cerulean blue eyes scanned the area with a watchful gaze. He was on the hunt.

His playful little princess of a wife was hiding from him, she would always do this, and as a game-lover himself, he happily played along with her admirably cute antics, and the best part was when he actually found her, she'd be the scared little adorable prey caught in a cage.

And so, he looked on with a predatory stare, grazing the skies even, in case the alicorn might choose to go airborne. Moving aside a large orange-tipped bush with an aura of rose-magic, he saw a small clearing.

"Surely she's here..." He mumbled to himself, grinning a bit as he imagined the look on her face when he pounced from behind. But with that thought in mind, the always-cautious Captain turned around, checking his flank in case she might be preparing a counter sneak attack.

He noticed not that his hooves began to tread on a huge, silky pad. Turning back curiously, sensing something close, his eyes caught onto a dark red crescent-shaped thing...

_WHUMP!_

The world exploded into red as Shining was knocked onto his back, flipped over, it was almost instant darkness. Confused, but weary, he quickly rose to his strong hooves, although they sunk into the foamy-like floor to his bewilderment, shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ears from the impact, he quickly spotted a glowing silver bulb atop a large red pedestal.

He quickly saw that he was closely confined in a little space, big enough for him to move around but not comfortable to his liking. Red walls curled in above him while a large crescent-shaped pedestal rested in the middle, the bulb sitting on top, providing a small amount of light.

Curiously, the unicorn reached a cautious hoof out to the pedestal, nothing-less confused as it simply sunk in, the red substance rising back like tender rubber, but soft and fuzzy.

"What...is this?" He spoke aloud, looking up curiously at the six petals that met. When he inhaled the strong scent, the answer came naturally to him.

"Some strange flower..." Shining mumbled, sweeping his dark blue tail across the soft floor. And before the unicorn could assume further the reason for his entrapment, he felt something tenderly poke his backside.

With a frightening flash, he whipped around, reflexes ready for serious battle and horn glowing brightly, his cerulean eyes wide with alarm and staring down upon nothing more threatening than a small vine, lacking any leaves or thorns, it looked somewhat like a garden snake. And it moved as though alive, slithering back and forth through the air, curling up and poking Shining's furry white chest.

He immediately smacked it away, automatically assuming it had no good intentions, but not a moment later did he feel a second smooth vine curl around his hind leg, wrapping onto his hoof. Jerking away quickly, he stared down at it angrily.

"Get off me you...plant!" He shouted, seeing his suspicions of it being an attacker seemed to be correct. But another vine snapped onto his front hoof, alarmed, he yanked away from it, but his struggles only proved to make it harder as two more tendrils quickly wrapped onto his remaining limbs, much to the alarm of the unicorn.

He tried to think of a way out as the forceful vines pulled him to a standing position, quickly pulling him back against the rear of the crescent pedestal. His back was forced to arch, causing his white underbelly to be completely exposed as his struggling hooves were lifted off the floor, he grumbled angrily, although because of the plant's strength it didn't look much, but Shining was fighting against it with all his strength. His horn glowed with attempts at useless spells.

A bush moved outside the now crown-like flower, softly snapping its leaves against the foamy petals, a pitiful attack it proved to be as he whimpered in frustration, angrily snapping his cerulean-streaked tail upwards. This caused a fifth vine to slip into the petals and swiftly wrap around his middle and the pedestal, completely disabling him from moving.

His arms and legs were pulled apart wider, exposing his chest and groin clearly. "I'll tear you apart petal by vine you blasted flower!" The angry unicorn shouted, as a reply, a pencil-thin, sixth vine popped into his vision, waving in front of him before suddenly poking the horn on his head. Shining immediately blushed as a powerful wave of tingling sensations swept across him.

It slid from his shoulder, curling through his blue mane and slipping quickly down his soft belly, it curiously tapped against his leg before sharply poking directly at his groin, feeling around as if it were perfectly allowed to. This caused Shining to let a whine of discomfort escape, that was his private area, being touched by a plant! Finding its target, the vine moved forward, and without hesitation...attacked.

He heard a strange gurgling sound from above, peeking his eyes up he saw the silver bulb slowly deflate, along with the sound of sloshing liquid channeling through the little vine when suddenly...

Shining yelped in surprise as a warm gush of slippery fluid suddenly shot out of the tiny tendril and onto his groin. He tried to glance down at the vine's doings, but only caught the sight of a dim blue liquid between his parted legs before being forced to lay back from his bent position on the crescent pedestal.

"Ahh! What the-?" The vine shot again, Shining desperately jerked his knees, quivering helplessly as the flower continued to attack. "Stop that, dang you!" He pleaded defenselessly as it shot spurt after spurt onto his most private areas.

The bound unicorn finally sighed in short-kept relief as the tiny vine retreated back up, and he did not hold his tongue back in letting the flower be aware of his anger, although his words were in vain. He squirmed his hooves helplessly, trying to somehow shake his hips in order to jerk the liquid off, but it was no use as the aphrodisiac began to sink into his white fur and soak into the tender skin below.

He sighed and a surprised blush crossed his nose as his soaked nethers started to tingle madly. His eyes began to flutter as a hazy feeling flowed across him, arousal flushing into the unicorn, albeit he still kicked and struggled against the vines, not given up yet. But it was useless as the plant had him tightly secured with no chance of escape, and his uncomfortable arching made his actions all the weaker.

But as the powerful aphrodisiac began to work more, Shining started to gently calm down. He soon felt himself slowly but surely becoming aroused, although no assumptions could tell him why, or at least how. His face became relaxed while his breaths shortened, he felt his member becoming stiff as he grew more calm about the situation.

The blue liquid had sunk into his coated fur thoroughly, his nethers tingled intensely as the aphrodisiac worked into his nerves, sensitive muscles stretching from the power. Thoughts of escape were not so focused now as a calm haze clouded him, an irresistible longing started to take over. His nethers burned for pleasure, and all he could do was squirm and whimper as he could not move a single inch. He flicked his tail, jerked his hooves, and even went as far as using his horn to bring the vine back to touching him.

What in Equestria was this stallion doing? Why did he feel like this? The feeling was strong, terribly powerful, and...very good. His lengthened muscle between his legs glowed softly from the torturing liquid. It was an itch, but a _good_ itch as the liquid assaulted those extremely sensitive nerves inside.

His efforts continued, he clenched, tried his hardest to thrust, but there was no hope of release from the torture as the Captain stayed there, helpless and longing. A whimper escaped his throat. He couldn't stand this!

Shining's ears perked up at the sound of a woody creak. A new tendril was rising up, this time from the bottom of the pedestal. It was thicker and very fuzzy, ending in a soft bell-shaped bulb. As it snaked nearer, he could see it was glowing dim purple, strange veins stretched across the outside like a web. His eyes were drawn to the maw of it, in particular, the shape of it. And as it lowered down to his length, he quickly realized its purpose.

With the unicorn's back arched and groin stretched, his member was completely exposed, but his instincts saw far past his arousal and he struggled to close his knees and squirm as the opening of the bell closed around his tip. A gentle suction drew the bell down his length.

The inside was cool, bumpy, and very slick and velvety, easily sliding down the captured pony's length. As his entire length was inside, the mouth of the bell constricted and squeezed down, sealing him within. Shining could do nothing but sit there and pant softly, an irritated blush across his face as the assaulting flower clasped onto his private areas.

A sudden rush of gentle liquid made him perk, he flinched as a warm, wonderful fluid gushed into the bell, bubbling around his member around his sensitive member. Upon this, the bell began to contract in gentle sync, gentle rippling waves of pleasure pulsed down his length from tip to base. Although he tried, Shining could not hold back a moan as his longing was abruptly and finally satisfied from the smooth clenches.

His eyes closed as he laid back against the crescent pedestal, finally giving in to the bliss he was now lost in. He was still unsure as to what was happening or why the flower was doing this to him, but he knew it couldn't be something contrary to the only thing he was feeling right now: good.

He tensed, squeezed, and tried to thrust his abdomen forward by pure animal instinct, mixed with a bit of his own need. He wanted more, and the flower obliged as it deepened the gentle contractions of the bell. His member glowed a deeper purple as the sap continued to assault his sensitive nerves, along with the powerful but tender work of the inner walls of the bell squeezing until he couldn't stand it anymore, it was completely incredible and his constant moans let the flower know just that.

Shining whimpered as his pleasure built unbearably high, he squirmed and thrusted as much as possible, but still held his peak, letting it grow higher the best he could. But the merciless stimulative sap and clenching bell were far too much to resist.

Birds chirped happily, trees blew in the gentle wind, the deep red petals shined passionately in the summer light.

A soft but rough moan of ecstasy as the unicorn finally let go, and explosively released his pressure, pulses and waves of complete and powerful bliss swept across him from hooves to horn. The orgasm was frighteningly strong, and massively intensified as the bell drew a suction from within, siphoning out a mixture of the sap and Shining's own juices as it gently and thankfully coaxed them from his body.

He shuddered and gasped, dizzying from the incredible peak, collapsing into the hold of the tendrils, breathing heavily for the sweet flower air. The bell held strong to his member as it began to deflate, taking any remaining drops from within. He didn't notice or didn't care as he smiled in peace at the after-tingles of pleasure sparkled across him.

The flower paused, allowing him to relax as it drained all his nutrient-filled liquid. Sensing no remains, the bell loosened and Shining shuddered as it gently slid off his length, slowly disappearing into the base of the pedestal. The restraining vines shifted, the middle uncurling from his chest and pulling away. He sighed as the remaining tendrils slowly lowered him to the ground, releasing his hooves.

They gently poked at him, making sure he was capable of standing before the petals slowly unfolded. Shining squinted as the sunlight of the forest hit his eyes. He breathed in the fresh air of Equestria as he walked back into the grass and looked around.

"Cadance...you're in for one heck of a story."

~l~


	5. Lyra & Twilight

~l~

"Hi, Miss Cheerilee!" Applebloom grinned, dashing forward and hugging the front hoof of the cerise purple-coated pony.

Patting the little filly on the head, Cheerilee smiled. "Well hello there, little Apple, good to see you make it today!" she laughed slightly, looking up curiously for an answer as to why one of her students was so late to attend her afternoon class.

"I'm very sorry about that, we had a little incident earlier and it wasn't what I'd call easy to fix, but she's all better now." Twilight smiled, trying to explain as simply as she could, she could see Cheerilee was a bit busy and wanted not to bother her with details, even if it was just as simple as Applebloom getting an upset stomach.

By now the filly had run off to go join her friends hanging out near the outside of the elementary school, happy as can be. "Oh not to worry Twilight- Pipsqueak, put that DOWN!" Cheerilee said sternly, ordering the pony in question to release a pair of gardening shears from his hooves. He squeaked in response, gently setting the tool back down against the white fence of the garden they belonged to.

Cheerilee sighed exasperatingly, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry, I've been at this all morning now. These fillies are driving me crazy," she explained. Twilight merely listened. "Normally that would be manageable, but I've also got so much gardening to do for the town decorations coming in for Celestia's visit today."

Twilight giggled. "I know how you feel, I had lots of cleaning and work to do yesterday in preparation, but I got all that out of the way, I've taught myself to get everything done early from now on."

"Glad you're so organized, Miss Sparkle. If only I had a few more hooves to help around." The purple pony shook her head. Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Nopony else has offered to help? I thought you always get workers." The unicorn questioned.

"Oh yes, Miss Lyra was nice enough to offer assistance. She's actually in the garden right now," Cheerilee explained, glancing back over at her class and continuing, "but it's these children I'm worried about more."

Twilight smiled nervously, knowing what was coming, and decided she should avoid it. "Oh, Lyra's here? Why don't I go help her with the gardening?" Twilight had walked off briskly before Cheerilee could raise a hoof.

The unicorn carefully swung the small white gate to the little garden open. The whole place was connected to the little school, with wooden white fencing all around and thick brambles of leaf and vine draped all around the box of fencing, making the garden seem more of a greenhouse than anything. Twilight weaved around tall flowers and bushes, searching for a certain mare.

That was, until a blob of dirt hit her square in the face. "Blech! Hey, watch where you're throwing!"

The light-teal coat of Lyra Heartstrings popped out from behind a bush as she gasped. "Twilight? SorryI had no idea anybody else was here!" she quickly walked up to Twilight, inspecting her with worry. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Twilight shook her head, brushing the dirt from her face with a nearby leaf. "No, no. I'm fine," she spoke, coughing a bit and spitting some dirt from her tongue, "don't worry, it was an accident." She assured the worried-looking unicorn.

"Ahehe, so anyway, what brings you here at this random time?" Lyra questioned, trying her best to not giggle at the weird faces Twilight made as she expelled the dirt from her tongue.

"Well Cheerilee is pretty over-worked at the moment with the class, so I offered to help you with the gardening to save time." she smiled in reply.

Lyra blinked, looking around at the assortment of plants and the green atmosphere from the sun shining through the vines and leaves covering the fencing above. "You came to help me, cool! I was just getting to some annoying weed-pulling. It's hard word without proper appendages, so I've been exhausting myself with magic usage." Lyra explained, shrugging as she realized Twilight dazed off, looking around too.

"Well, what can I help with then?" She asked, suddenly realizing how much fun this might not be.

"Uh, with the weed-pulling for now, right over in this section." the teal-coated unicorn turned around and gestured with her horn to the small area of weeds surrounding a random patch of soft and dark brown dirt, almost like soil. Small petals and edges of vines rested atop and poked out from the patch. "See the weeds are suffocating these pretty purple lilies, so I was just about to tackle this area, you up for it?" Lyra playfully grinned, attempting to make it sound somewhat entertaining, but the attempt was quite lacking in success.

Twilight smiled, walking over and bending down to sniff gently at the little attractive flowers. Naturally, the unicorn didn't happen to pay attention at all to the fact that she was stepping into the circle of very soft bare dirt that Lyra was also standing in. She decided to get started right away, turning around and lighting her horn with the purple-rose glow, directing an aura of magic to envelop a tiny green root of a weed plant, easily pulling it aside and dropping it into a bucket that Lyra had levitated over for them to use.

With a smile, the green-coated unicorn resumed her work, prodding her head down, nudging lilies and vines aside to carefully pull up the little weeds threatening to steal plant life. She paid no extra attention as her hooves padded onto the soft soil, slowly trudging forward, focused on her work too much to take notice of a previously still vine slowly come to life, and slither through the soil.

Lyra turned curiously as she felt something smooth and cool curl around her back hoof. At first it seemed as though she just stepped through it and pulled the plant along, but she stopped in her tracks and peered back, watching the small little thing wrapped around her as if asking for a hug.

"Uh…" she looked around, eyes scrutinizing as if looking for someone who was moving the live plant, even glancing at Twilight, but only seeing her busily picking weeds. Whatever was going on, the vine was moving on its own. She slowly wiggled her back hoof, trying to yank away from the curling thing.

But yet…it pulled back. Her eyes blinked with curiosity, it looked to be a nice-looking vine that would go to a beautiful flower of some sort, and she did not want to harm it, so she simply bucked her leg once, but the vine clung on tightly, and Lyra noticed it tighten its grip. Right as she was about to call Twilight for help to remove it, her head snapped back down as her remaining back hoof was ensnared by an identical vine.

"Uhm…Twi- ahh!" Lyra gasped in surprise as the two vines suddenly began to pull downwards. Her hooves were quickly sinking into the soft soil along with the vines slowly disappearing into the ground. The purple unicorn spun around quickly at the sound of fright.

"Lyra!" her eyes widened, "wh-what's wrong?" She watched with surprise at the teal-coated unicorn's hooves were slowly being pulled into the ground.

"I'm stuck! Or, being pulled- I don't know!" she helplessly reached out at nearby flowers to pull herself up, but couldn't grasp onto anything, and thrashing her hooves- that were now below ground- was only making her sink quicker, and her hips were slipping down along with her tail.

Twilight rushed over, and without hesitating she grasped onto Lyra's front hoof, and tried to give it a yank, to no avail.

"I think it's quicksand!" she panted from pulling so hard.

"In a garden?!"

"I don't know either!" she cried out, watching as her friend's stomach slowly disappeared further, then her arms were being restricted slightly as the ground-level reached her chest. Twilight finally fell back onto her haunches, slipping from lack of strength,

"I'm… gonna… go get help…" she panted, rising to her hooves again and turning around.

Lyra nodded. "Hurry up!" she pounded her hooves into the ground desperately, trying not to harm any of the garden's nearby vegetation.

But right as the purple unicorn took her first step back and was about to turn around, she was suddenly enlightened on how Lyra was being pulled into the ground. She glanced around as she saw a vine quickly curl onto her back hoof, Lyra watched with wide eyes.

"That's what happened to me! Hurry and get away!"

Twilight gulped and yanked away from the vine, only to watch in horror as it snaked right back and wrapped tightly onto the same hoof, not willing to release this time. She snarled angrily, pointing her glowing horn at it and preparing for a destructive blast spell.

"Wait!" Twilight turned around at her friend's frantic voice, "don't hurt it! Do you know how much trouble we'll get in if Cheerilee sees we destroyed the new garden?"

The bound unicorn sighed and nodded, dimming her horn as she continued to yank as yet another identical vine wrapped onto her hoof in quite the same way as her friend. And as Lyra watched Twilight squirm around as she was slowly dragged into the ground, she barely realized her own dragging had stopped at about shoulder level, leaving the pony there, stuck out of the ground and unable to move her lower half.

Nopony would be able to hear them if they yelled for help. The area was well insulated and Cheerilee's class had long since left the area on a field trip through town.

Lyra rested her head against the soft soil, exhausted and panting from her energy-consuming struggle. "T-Twilight… what are these things?" she asked, blinking her eyes and looking down, feeling her hooves well-secured underground, they seemed to be pulled halfway into some kind of passage.

The purple unicorn shook her head. "I don't really know, some type of reactive plant that we triggered, maybe a predator…" she gulped at that thought, and was only more fearful of the fact that she couldn't see what was going on under the soil, so far her legs were just being held there still.

So far…But right as the thought ran through the frantic pony's mind, her attention was focused again as Lyra made a sudden strange squeak. She paid not much thought to it, assuming she was simply annoyed.

"I've read about tons of predator plantation all over Equestria. Some that snatch up bugs and eat them, some that spit out toxic gas, some that capture random animals with sharp branches just for nothing," Twilight explained, not resting her arms down against the dirt, trying to think, "but most of those are in Everfree Forest and I've never heard of something that has fully moving appendages like this attached that do- Lyra, are you okay?"

The unicorn's golden eyes were squinted slightly as she clenched her teeth, finally catching her friend's attention as she emitted another squeak. Lyra shook her head slightly, not sure what to say. "What's going on?" Twilight inquired with raised eyebrows, seeing a drop of sweat forming on the unicorn's forehead.

She only received another strange noise, and then a few seconds of awkward silence…"Gah!" Lyra yelped out, startling the purple-coated unicorn greatly.

"What's happening, Lyra?! Talk to me!" she frantically asked, looking down to where Lyra's chest was met with the soil, assuming whatever got the already strange pony to act so stranger…was underground.

But Twilight's worry and curiosity was soon answered, as her bound hooves under the dirt felt something. It was but another vine, by the feel of its smoothness, wasting no time and curling snake-like over her legs. "Oh no, Lyra watch out, these things are doing something!" she cried out fearfully, trying with all her might to kick her non-visible hooves around, but no matter what, the vines holding them proved to be far too tough to yank away.

Twilight was left to merely pant heavily in exhaustion and feel the third vine move around down there. It sifted through her fur with swift but careful movements, flowing so graceful around her soft underbelly coat that the unicorn had to convince herself that this plant was likely going to prick her with a needle or spew out gas somehow.

Yet her suspicions continued to rise, annoying her slightly as the wispy little thing poked around her thighs. By now she could feel it was about as thin as a school-filly's pencil, only smooth and incredibly intrusive as it sharply jabbed dangerously close to Twilight's nethers. By now, she easily released why Lyra was squealing around so much.

But right as she was going to ask her friend if she was okay, an intense squeak of shock left her own mouth. The vine had gently brushed over her tender area, but right as it did so, Twilight's face burned a bright crimson as the little feeler poked its tip into her much smaller, rear entrance.

"L-Lyra, help!" she absently cried out, jerking her hips as much as possible, but she was held so tight that any movement did nothing worthwhile. By this time the teal-coated unicorn had just experienced the same exact thing as Twilight, but she was biting her tongue so hard and blushing so bright that no scream was heard yet.

The teal-coated struggler was trying even harder than her friend, although her cheeks were red, she was desperately attempting to flick her white-streaked tail against the intruder that was pushing inside her. Her nerves were on fire as the vine made its way nearly four inches inside. It was a slow, but tingling process, and pain was hardly present due to the tininess and strange movement of the plant.

And right as the unicorns thought they were done, as they laid their heads on the soil, panting heavily, eyes in slight shock and trying to avoid contact as they both knew well they were experiencing this together…right then a double scream pierced the air shortly after a muffled 'gush' was heard from below.

The assailants simultaneously squirted a very warm and slippery liquid into their rear passages, and their reactions were frankly indescribable.

Twilight squealed helplessly and Lyra covered her face in a pair of hooves, so wanting to disappear from view, completely embarrassed by the unbelievable situation they had been caught in. Neither could talk, too shocked and concentrated on the strange liquid that was sinking into their extremely tender and sensitive walls, it flowed throughout their passage and began to warm even higher, not a heated temperature, but it felt that way due to the arousal that it was quickly causing to the two ponies.

Very quickly indeed, as Lyra whimpered when the first wave of strange tingling swept across her, Twilight blushed intensely and exhaled deep. They could still hardly believe this was happening, but as their bodies' sensitive little worked nerves began to betray them…their minds were swift to become clearer.

"T-Twilight…" Lyra panted quietly, one eye lazily half-shut from the powerful aphrodisiac liquid that was assaulting her nerves, preparing her for something that she didn't realize yet.

"Yea, Lyra?" came the even quieter response.

"I don't know what's going on, why is this happening?"

Twilight shook her head slowly. "I have no idea either…ah!" The purple-coated unicorn gasped in surprise as her pencil-thin intruder gently slipped out from her, leaving a few drops of the glowing purple liquid to drip out from her entrance.

Lyra was left to moan softly as she short-after felt the same, forcing a dazed smile back as her tender nerves were being assaulted by the liquid inside.

The two ponies simply laid there, completely dazed and panting as their arousal was rising quicker and quicker through the liquid shot inside, and it worked powerfully due to the workings within them. They didn't speak, didn't know what to say, their bodies tingled massively, they were blushing deeply and holding back little moans.

They could not see as each other gently bucked their hips, tortured to no end by the liquid that made their heat rise ever so. They were aching to finish the powerful pleasure, but could not. Tails flicked, hooves squirmed, eyes fluttered, but they could only be still and wait for something to happen.

After a few moments of hazy silence, the wait was not long kept as they soon felt a completely different vine this time. And it wasn't as slow.

Lyra's eyes widened as the smooth bulb-like plant grazed against her legs, allowing her to feel the gentle grooves and thin little slippery hairs covering its surface. But she could quickly tell what was coming next. The unicorn wasn't sure what to think at this point, she wanted to try and fight against it, but her body was betraying her as her thighs very slightly widened, allowing the bulb to move forward, and press against her tender, flushed nether lips.

Twilight gulped, afraid and excited at the same time, but she could show nothing to her friend, this situation was so horribly embarrassing that she could barely look at Lyra, let alone speak to her.

Both mares could not hold in their moans of complete delight and pleasure fulfillment as the perfectly-sized bulb pushed forward gently, parting their pink, flushed passage and entering their tingling and bound bodies.

~l~

"Thank you very much, Spike." Bon-Bon gave a smile of appreciation, slipping the book into her saddlebag.

The baby-dragon waved in return, resuming his work of book-sorting in Twilight's library- the task she left him while she was gone. But as the pony was leaving, Spike remembered to ask her, "Hey you haven't happened to have seen Twilight, have you? She's been gone a while."

Bon-Bon turned with a raised eyebrow. "Twilight? Uh, I don't think so."

Spike shrugged. "Oh well, she's late a lot anyway."

"That unicorn is always too busy and obsessed with studying stuff," the pony giggled, "I bet her and my friend Lyra would get along so well."

Spike laughed. "Yea we should get them to have some quality hangout time. They'd be a perfect couple!"

~l~

Lyra could only emit another satisfied moan as the bulb wiggled around inside her pleasured walls, using her own juices to give it ease of access. She had given up on struggling. It was no use and a waste of energy now. If the plant wanted to give her pleasure, than she had no choice but to let it, even if she didn't want to and was doing her best to avoid her friend's eyes.

But Twilight was doing quite the same. Her bulb would thrust slightly inside her and make her squeal loudly, it was clear they both knew what was going on, but that made it nonetheless completely embarrassing. But minds began to clear and become too hazy to bother with it as the massive amount of pleasure was rising with every little movement of the plants.

The pressure was building quickly, and the vines could sense it, but the longer the juices could build… the better. So the bulb inside of Lyra slowly withdrew, slipping out from her lips gently, and right as she whimpered in protest, it suddenly pressed onto her tiny exposed clit.

She screamed and clenched her teeth as tightly as she could, completely not expecting her most sensitive point to be touched as well. She moaned and whimpered as the bulb slowly began to wiggle, and glow as it pressed onto her. Her release was aching and she tried to buck her hips forward more, to no avail. The bulb was merely building her up and she could only helplessly let it have its way.

Twilight was slightly different. Her pleasure was rising far quicker than her friend's, and before she knew it was happening, her hips were shivering for release. The bulb pushed in and out slowly, reaching her depths each time and making the bound pony squeal defenselessly every time.

It was slowly becoming far too much. But she was in for yet another surprise, as every single tiny groove, bump, and hair on the bulb suddenly began to glow and vibrate against her clenching walls.

Lyra couldn't take it anymore, she was going to force herself to release, the torture was too much and she was whimpering like crazy, a dazed look in her eyes, full of unexplainable pleasure.

But right as she tried her hardest to force her pressure, the bulb moved down once more and pushed inside her body, parting her flushed lips and vibrating powerful as it entered her completely in one powerful thrust.

They didn't know why, but both unicorns looked up suddenly as they both reached their massively powerful climaxes on the same chord. Golden and violet eyes locked together, blushing a bright crimson as they just stared at each other, unable to breathe or make a sound as the orgasms took their energy away.

Unknown to them, the bulbs vibrated strongly and siphoned out the mixture of juice that they were expelling during their peaks, it mixed in with the sap that sunk through their walls and formed a nutrient-rich liquid that the plants thankfully drank down, a gentle gurgle echoed beneath.

They did not know how many minutes passed before finally, both ponies collapsed onto the soil, eyes fluttering closed in a gentle haze as their exhausted bodies began to slip away into a pleasured and peaceful rest…

~l~


End file.
